Deal with a Demon
by Cleverf0x
Summary: When dipper finds himself bleeding out alone in the forest, surly going to die, a certain triangle demon appears with a offer. WILL BE SMUT, Bipper, Reviews are much appreciated!, DipperxHUMANBill ( NOT CONTINUING )
1. 1 Someone's looking desperate

The crickets croaked, the wind blew through the tees, the clouds moved slowly over the moonlit sky, and the blood stained the grass.

Dipper watched as blood soaked his cloths and the Surrounding area, laying in the forest alone, he had been out looking for a new monster he had seen the other day, in the end, it found him before he found it. Making a sizable gash on his stomach and calf, ' I'm going to die out here..this wasn't supposed to happen..home is too far away to walk to in this condition..and I have to phone. Damn it! I'm so stupid! ' he thought to himself, regret showing in his face as he looked up to the stars above, thinking of his sister. He soon began to feel guilty, ' what will she do without me? '

furrowing his brows, Dippers breathing began to strain, making his chest hurt with each breath, he was loosing feeling now, it won't be long till he's dead. his eyelids soon felt heavy and he began to give in, closing his eyes and drifting off into the abyss, and just as he was ready to die, an all too familiar voice sounded from above him, " hey there pine tree!, what'cha doing down there? " he said in a tone much too cheery, Dipper didn't respond, nor did he open his eyes, that seemed to get to Bill, moments later he felt cold hands on his neck, checking for a pulse * ba-dump...ba-dump * his pulse was slow but there.

" Alright kid, you seem in need of help, and I need a favor, let's make a deal hm? " he said, his voice calm " Dipper? " the boy opened his eyes to his name, seeing the familiar triangle demon " Come on, what do you say? I'll heal you. you get to see Mabel, and Wendy, and the rest of your family, and in return I get a favor, Deal? " the Demon said, putting his hand out, blue flames engulfed it seconds later, " Bill..you must be insane to think i'd make a deal with you. " Dipper said, glaring at the demon " i already am kid! haha! " Bill said, snapping his fingers to reveal a large clock behind him " that's your time limit, when the clock rings you'll be dead. and all your family and friends will never be able to see you again, what would Mable do without you? ..oh, she'd be crushed. you wouldn't do that to her, right? " he said with a grin, " though, i wouldn't mind seeing you die, without you i'd have an easier time getting out of this hell hole. the choice is yours kid, tik tok ~ "

Torn between life and death Dipper closed his eyes, hearing the clock tik, each time getting loader ' this is for Mabel..and Gravity falls. ' he thought, using his last ounce of strength he reached out to grab Bills hand, giving it a half-heartedshake, a bright blue glow lit up the forest around them, Dipper raised an arm to shield his eyes, after the light had left, he lowered his hand, glaring at the forest as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing that Bill was nowhere to be found, Dipper got up, feeling a little weak but besides that fine, he examined his chest and stomach, finding no scar, but a marking in place of it, it had some strange writing and a triangle in the center, when he touched it, it glowed golden, he gasped and pulled his hand away, still in slight shock of what had happened, he took a shaky breath and made his way home.

-–-

Dipper laid in bed, getting home near 2:00 A.M, he looked to Mabel and smiled, seeing her sleeping soundly, he had a lot of questions for Bill, he knew as soon as he closed his eyes he'd see him, and, doing just that, he closed his eyes, falling asleep near instantly.

Waking up in a colorless world, he looked around for Bill, seeing him flouting not far off, also Dipped noted that Bill was no longer a triangle, he was human, Bill noticed him and came closer, " ah Pine tree, there you are, I was wondering when you'd show " he said with a mischievous grin on his face, " yeah..okay Bill, what do you want? I know you didn't just save me out of your good graces " said Dipper, crossing his arms  
" settle down kid, I don't want much...just for you to be my "slave" so to say for a little while " Dippers eyes widened, being enslaved to Bill could mean anything! for all he knows he could take his body again!, Dipper began to get nervous " okay..what do I need to do? " he asked. " hmm, well for starters, it's been sometime since I had a body. " said the demon, giving Dipper an evil smile.

' What have I gotten myself into?..'

-–-

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. 2 Puppet

Dippers eyes opened, tinted yellow with slits for pupils, Bill was now controlling Dipper, even though the boy was still inside his body. Feeling the same thing Bill did.

Bill got out of bed, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the nearest sharp object, in this case, it was a kitchen knife, he laid the blade to Dippers skin, pressing just hard enough for beads of blood to show, Dipper made a pained cry, trying to pull his arm away " haha! Man, it's been a while since I felt pain! I like it, let's try a vain next! " Bill said in excitement " no! Bill stop! Please! " Dipper frantically pleaded, tears forming in his eyes " come on pine tree, I've only just started " the demon said, pressing the knife to a vain and sliding the blade down, leaving a red trail behind " the demon laughed some more, watching the blood drip down his arm, the knife now discarded. He went on with his game till Dipper passed out, most likely from blood loss

For what seemed like seconds for Dipper, must have been hours, he was woken by his sisters scream, opening his eyes to see he was laying in a pool of his own blood, though all his wounds were gone, he got up, now ignoring Mabel as he tried to come to terms with things " Dipper are you okay?! Where did all this blood come from?! " Mabel said hysterically, Stan rushed down the stairs at the commotion " what's goin- Dipper? " snapping out of it Dipper made a quick excuse " it's fake! Haha gotcha!...Mabel stop crying " he said, hugging her, after a moment Stan spoke " man, you sure fooled me, where did you get such realistic blood? " looking to the puddle Dipper thought for a moment " uhh.. From the Halloween store " he said, luckily Stan bought it and told Dipper to clean it up, going to watch TV, his sister followed, still sniffling.

' You know, you're lucky you have such a gullible family, what would they do if they knew the truth? ' said a voice in Dippers head " wh- Bill. What do you want? Wasn't that enough? " he said in a hushed tone ' you know you can just talk to my in your thoughts Pine tree. ' the demon said, not answering his question.

' Answer me Bill. What did I agree to? ' Dipper thought, getting angry, whilst he continued to clean up blood.

' Oh you know, you just agreed to become my slave for the rest of your mortal life!. ' he said with a crazed laugh ' what?! Nonono Bill I nev- '

' ah, but you did Pine tree, by shaking my hand you gave me access to: your mind, body and reality whenever I want to, though I'm limited to you only, nobody else can see or hear me, if you try to tell them they'll think you've been out in the forest too long haha! ' Bill said, forming in front of Dipper, " that's a lot of blood you spilled " he said, looking to the ground.

Dipper was in shock, feeling prickling tears start to form, he finished cleaning and ran outside, trying to calm himself down.

' you can't get away from me you know, I'm everywhere. '

" no no no! go away! " he said, putting his hands on his head, the door opened to Mabel " you okay Bro-bro? I heard you talking to yourself...again " she said with a weary smile " huh? oh..yeah..ill- I'm okay " he said, wiping any tears that may have fallen

" is..this about Wendy? " Mabel asked, sitting down on the door step with Dipper, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder " no..look Mabel, I'm fine, really.." He said, looking at his sister, willing her to understand, " I just need to clear my head..ill be back in a little bit " he said, standing up and beginning to walk into the forest.

When he was far enough away he rested at a clearing " what's this marking on me Bill?. " he gestured to his chest ' oh that? Haha it's just to show that you're mine now! ' he said, forming again in front of the boy. " it's a marking demons give they're slaves, and, you being mine, if you disobey me, or I just think you deserve it, I have the right to take your soul. " said the demon

" and what do you have planed for me?. " Dipper asked, almost not wanting to know  
" hmmm, well, I have many ideas! for example, I want some people dead, but, me being stuck in another reality makes that somewhat of a difficult task, so I'll have you do that for me, along with the usual weird stuff I'd like to do " the demon said as he placed himself on a bolder " oh and that reminds me, I noticed something when I was playing with knives the other day, something peculiar about you, care to hear? " he said with a grin, after a moment of hesitation, Dipper nodded " what? "

" You like the feeling of pain. Or rather, like the thrill it gives you! " Bill said, leaning into Dipper, the grin getting wider, Dippers eyes widened " wh-what?! No I don't! Why the hell would I like that?! " he said, questioning himself whether or not he actually did like it

" aww, you're flustered! red suits you " Bill said with a snicker " cut it out Bill. Stop acting like I don't hate you. " Dipper said, sounding as though as he could manage " I'm acting? Well! I'm surprised you know more about me then I do myself! " The demon said, his tone dripping with sarcasm, Dipper glared at him.

" I have plans to make you wear a lot more red tomorrow night, meet me back here at 12:00 pm. bring your sharpest knife pine tree~ " at that, the demon vanished.

leaving Dipper to wonder just what Bill had planned.

R&R please!


	3. 3 Getting warmed up

Dipper sighed as he looked out his window from his room, the moon was full, glowing brightly, coloring his face a shade of blue, he glanced at the clock at his bedside table, it read 11: 49 PM, thinking of what Bill told him to do, he got up, making sure not to wake Mabel, he crept through the house grabbing a knife and stepping outside, he looked around, getting nervous " come on Dipper. you got this " he told himself as he started off to the clearing in the forest.

When he arrived he found Bill laying on the same bolder as earlier, humming a tune he didn't recognize, moments passed till Bill sat up, giving Dipper a once over, training his eyes on the knife Dipper had so obediently brought, a grin made its way onto the demons face as he sauntered up to the other male, taking the knife from Dippers hand he spoke " huh, to be honest, I didn't think you'd actually bring a knife, good on you! " looking to Dipper he thought for a moment " I suppose a reward is in order "

" excuse me? " Dipper asked, ' a reward from Bill most likely another eye or something crazy like that ' he thought to himself " oh please! If anything id give you a whole other face! HAHA! " Bill said, playing with the knife as he walked around Dipper

" even better..Bill, I really don't need a reward...It's not like I'm doing this on my own free will " Dipper said, mumbling the last part " still. I'd like to give you something Pine tree " Bill spoke as he leaned closer to Dipper, looking into the others brown eyes

Bill snaked his hand behind Dipper's head, pulling his roughly forward, making his lips crash into the others, Dipper didn't do anything, didn't kiss back, but didn't pull away, in pure shock of not only loosing his first kiss to a demon, but it was Bill!, he stood there

Bill bit Dipper's bottom lip hard enough to get a pained cry from the other, he used that to push his tongue inside Dipper's mouth, making the smaller male moan but push away

Dipper began to feel hot in the cool night air, his cheeks warm, he moaned into the kiss as Bill exploded his mouth in a way he never though was possible " mm-ah " he mentally slapped himself for moaning, ' im not even into guys! ' Bill broke the kiss, both panting for breath " you may not be attracted to guys, but you are in fact attracted to me. " he said with a smirk, his own checks a light shade of red

" no..*pant* ..I'm not. " Dipper denied, stepping away from Bill, said demon closed the gap again, moving down to bite Dippers neck, leaving a purple mark, a gasp escaped Dippers throat " oh? Then why were you moaning for me? And why do you feel so warm? " Dipper couldn't think of a response as Bill spoke again

" that will be all for tonight, if i continue like this I won't have any control over my actions~ " Bill said, giving Dipper a wink before disappearing into the night, Dipper stood there, minutes passed before he started walking home, his checks still felt warm as he layed in bed, confused and frustrated at himself and his feelings towards Bill.


	4. 4 Cherry boy

It had been weeks since Bill kissed Dipper, after that night Bill didn't spend much time with him, I mean, he wasn't complaining...right?, Dipper shook his head, laying awake in bed, on the few times he was called to meet Bill it was violent, weather it was "self" harm or actually hurting someone else, usually someone who didn't respect the deal they made and never fulfilled they're end of it.

As Dipper continued to think of Bill, a figure appeared from the shadows, snickering at the boy " can't get me out of your head huh pine tree? "

Dipper jumped at the voice in the room, looking to Bill " not my fault. " he muttered " did you have something you wanted me to do again? " he said, his tone carrying annoyance

" hmm...no, not tonight " Bill spoke, ignoring Dipper's attitude " then why the hell are you here? It's late, I need to get some sleep " the other male said, turning over and putting his blanket on himself " you know, i think I'm going too easy on you, you seem to think you can get away with talking to me like that. but Pine tree...I **own you.** " the demon stalked closer to Dipper, putting hands on either side of him, leaning in.

Dipper's breathing quickened, he kept his eyes on a stop on the wall, Bill put a hand on his shirt and he gasped, at pain rather then pleasure, Bill had racked his nails down his chest and stomach, passing over the mark he put on him, beads of blood started to show as Bill leaned down and bit his neck.

" Ah- s-stop..please " tears formed in his eyes as Bill drew more blood, he felt a sharp pain on his right ear, seeing that bill had bit that as well.

" why would I stop? I'm sparing your life right now. " he said with snarl, showing sharp teeth, he lowered again and bit his shoulder, but sucked the blood after, the sudden feeling made dipper moan, feeling heat start to pool at his stomach, Bill sucked harder, leaving a mark, Dipper whimpered and moved his legs together, beginning to feel too tight there, Bill slid his hand down Dipper's stomach, stopping at the hardness in his pants, he applied some pressure, making the other moan quietly, squirming from the unfamiliar pleasure

some rustling was sounded from the other side of the room, looking away from Bill as Mabel got up, seeing Dipper sprawled out on his bed, face red and panting, then her eyes drifted lower and her face heated up, " u-uh I'm going to hang out with candy! " she left in a awkward hurry " o-okay " Dipper said, his face hotter then it was earlier

" haha! That must be awkward, well, I'm off..Pine tree- " he locked eyes with Dipper " don't you ever think you're free to talk to me like that again. You're my human meat bag, don't forget that. " at that he left, leaving dipper with many feelings to think about.

Later that day Dipper had been wondering the forest, breathing in the sweet scents of the wild flowers around him, he came across a stream and decided to stay there, after all, he didn't get to relax much thanks to Bill, he sighed, happy to not have to talk said demon

' hey pine tree! i couldn't help but notice you trying to relax! ' Bill said in a chipper voice " ah!- ugh, w- Bill did you need something? " Dipper asked, remembering manners " hmm, nope, well...besides your company no " Bill said, sitting down next to the other, glancing at Dipper then at the stream, moment passed in silence till Dipper spoke in a soft tone " you know..i never pegged you to be into guys " he looked to Bill, raising an eyebrow, the demon looked to his side, then up at the sky, watching clouds move slowly through the blue sky " and what makes you think that? i never said i liked men, and i never said i liked women, i'm not one of your kind Pine tree, stop thinking i am " Bill said the last part a little too harsh for his liking, so to make up for it, he gave Dipper a small smile " right..right, sorry " Dipper said, his heart skipped a beat when the demon smiled ' wait- what? why did my heart do that?! ' he thought to himself, zoning out at the water, an hour passed on almost plesant silence with Bill before said male spoke again " soo..you're a virgin, correct? " Dipper coughed at the sudden question, looking at the grass " w-why do you think that?.." he asked, his face heating up already, Bill noticed and grinned " call it a hunch " Bill stood up, messing with Dipper's hair playfully " well! i have stuff to do, people to scare, i'll see ya later Pine tree! " Dipper looked up, seeing Bill had already left " what the hell was that all about? "

the he sun had soon fallen and the moon replaced it, illuminating the forest beyond the shack, Dipper was looking through his journal when he felt weight on his bed, " hey Bill " he said, not looking up from his book " Bill? Um..Dip-stick? ..." Mabel looked worried, putting a hand on his book to get his attention " M-Maleb! H-heey what are you doing here? " he said, realizing his mistake " I just wanted to chat, you've been acting strange and been out in the forest even more now..and why did you call me Bill? " she asked, her eyebrows knitting together " o-oh sorry, I found this new monster..and I have yet to find it again so that's why I've been out, and um..Bill had just been on my mind lately, sorry, I meant Mabel " Dipper gave a small smile, his sister looked hurt, but only for a moment, she then wore a smile " right! haha, guess I'm just being overly protective " she lightly punched Dipper's arm as she got up, leaving the room ' she knew I was lying. ' he thought, guilt clawing at him ' ...but it's for her own good she doesn't know '

he put away his book and settled into bed, not long after, Bill appeared, he waisted no time with chitchat as he kissed Dipper roughly, pulling at his shirt, this time Dipper reciprocated, he kissed back and even put his hands up Bills shirt, feeling a toned stomach and chest.

he was warming up fast, moaning every now and then, pushing his hips up to meet Bills for some kind of friction, but every time things got good, Bill stopped, breaking the kiss and saying " good night Pine tree~ " leaving a hot and bothered Dipper alone

this went on for weeks, he hated it but also, loved it. Bill must be some crazy sadist because soon after the heated make out sessions started they ended, he hadn't touched or even talked to Dipper for that matter for days now, and Dipper was starting to crave Bill.

Dipper was playing right into Bill's hands.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will have some smut fyi, remember to review and rate!**


	5. 5 Getting a grip on things

It was late, the moon was cut into a thin crest, making Dippers room darker then usual, many nightly sounds could be heard, as Dipper moaned, biting his lip to stay as quiet as possible, Mabel was at a sleepover but he still didn't want to risk it, he gasped as pleasure took him over, making him pant harder, his body wet with sweat.

Dipper leaned out his window, watching the moon, his new "job" has made him more of a night person nowadays, thinking of Bill again he sighed " how am I supposed to be normal with you around me day and night? " he said to the forest, Bill had been away for sometime now, leaving Dipper alone, his train of thought soon drifted off to a dirty image, his cheeks flushed and he shook his head, but as soon as the other thought left, a new one came in place of it, Dipper looked down, feeling a knot in his stomach, he sighed as he found himself hard yet again

pushing off his window he sat on his bed, debating whether or not to do anything about his "problem" moments passed before he slipped a hand in his pants, grabbing hold of his hard member, moaning softly at the feeling, he started to pump up and down in a slow rhythm, unconsciously thinking of Bill, he picked up the pace, pushing his hips up with each pump, he bit his lip groaning

" ahh fuck...Bill.." He moaned, starting to pant, his stomach tightened and he felt pleasure start to build " hah ah ah " he panted- " MAN! I am never working with anyone who has a eyepatch again! " Said a exasperated voice beside him, Dipper fumbled with his moves and gasped, his face red as a tomato and tears in his eyes

There was an awkward silence for much too long before Bill spoke in a husky tone " oh..was I interrupting? " he sauntered over to Dipper, his mood completely changed now as he leaned close to the other male

" w-what " Dipper asked, too shocked and embarrassed to function properly " no? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I helped you?" the demon didn't wait for a response as he bit and kissed Dippers lips and neck, making the other moan and arch his back, now laying under Bill, said demon slid his hand under Dippers pants, played with the head of his cock before pumping him roughly, Dippers toes curled and he moaned loudly, he wrapped his arms around Bill and kissed him deeply, moaning into the kiss " say my name Dipper. " Bill commanded, " mm- Bill " The other male spoke between pants "good boy, and what am I to you? " Dipper paused for a moment before he spoke again, " m-my master..~ " he moaned, feeling the familiar pleasure pool at his stomach he spoke again in a more rushed tone " ah-ah I-I'm gonna cum! " he shivered as he came on Bills hand and his stomach, panting

" That was fun, but too quick, I'll make sure next time you last longer " Bill said as he licked his hand clean, " let's do it again soon " as he finished speaking he faded away, leaving Dipper alone again.

 **Sorry this took so long to update! School started and just- ugh, should update sooner, thanks for the reviews ~**


	6. 6 Off my chest

**A/N : So..sorry for not updating sooner, I had actually forgotten this story even existed, anyways, enjoy~**

Dipper laid in bed, listening to music and thinking mindlessly, he closed his eyes only to open them again.

taking his headphones off he acknowledged his sister sitting beside him " what's up? "  
Dipper said, sitting up, his sister stayed transfixed on a spot on the wall as she spoke softly " why are you lying to me Dipper? "

Dippers eyes widened slightly, taken aback from the question " what do you mean? Why do you think I'd l- " he was cut off as Mabel looked at him with pursed lips " it's Bill isn't it. is he the reason you've been so out of it lately? why you barely even talk to me now?! " Mabel raised her voice, getting more upset.

" Mabel no- that's not- Mabel you're mistaken! " Dipper tried to calm but her but to no avail, " how am I mistaken? " she said, looking away.

" I was stupid and got caught by a mother of a monster, and well..I could have died..it's not like it was my first choice to accept bills offer! " he pleaded

" You- what was the deal?! " she said angrily

" He simply wanted a favor..I had no time to think..I only accepted because I knew if I didn't I'd never see you again.." Dipoer confessed.

Mabel blinked at her brother, her face softening she then hugged Dipper, making them both fall on the bed, " you're so stupid.." she lightly punched his shoulder " why did you keep this from me for so long? "

" I honestly thought you'd kill me " he cracked a smile " you won't..will you?" His sister grinned " I'll make no promises " she said, " that felt good to finally get off my chest, thanks Mabel.. " she smiled softly, getting up and walking to the door " hey..if you need help, I'm here, we'll get rid of Bill together yeah? "

"..y-yeah .." Dipper agreed, watching her leave.

' Jeez, are you guys done filming your melodrama? I thought it would never end.'

Dipper jumped " ..hey Bill " he thought.

' you know..this earth is a cold, dead place, but with you..it feels a bit warmer..'

" huh?! " Dipper audibly said, stunned by the sweet words ( if you could call them that )

' Haha! Looked at your face! All flustered, You're too easy to trick! '

" it simply caught me by surprise .. " Dipper said, folding his arms

' Whatever you say Pinetree '

(...)

' you ever get tired of all the nagging from your family? '

" hm?..maybe sometimes..why? "

' i could take care of that problem '

" absolutely not. Overstep your boundaries and I will burn you. "

' oh, look who's getting cocky, do I need to remind you who OWNS you?. speak to me like that again and you will regret it. '

Dipper didn't respond, instead he put his headphones back on, flopping in bed and forgetting Bill was still there.

Bill only seemed to be causing Dipper distress and anxiety, he was already snapping at him, talking to him more wouldn't help.


	7. 7 Bound-aries

Bill floated along in Dippers room as said boy slept, tapping a finger to his head as thought of some way to ease the tension between them, after he threatened Dipper he hadn't talked nor seen the boy for days till this morning, Dipper had been rude and all together unpleasant, almost as if he was purposely making Bill dislike him, and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

' is he just stressed? Is this how he deals with his problems? ' Bill thought, furrowing his brows.

Bill decided to cut the boy some slack, seeing as how he was the cause of his stress, as he watched the steady rise and fall of Dippers chest Bill couldn't help but crack a small smile, moving closer to the boys face, ' how can I help you pine tree? ' he thought to himself, listening off the various ways of stress relief ' well, there's acupuncture, massage therapy, perhaps food...sex, that's definitely one '

But with the way Dipper has been, he didn't think he'd allow that, which only made Bill want it more, a small grin made its way up the demons face as he headed downstairs, he glanced at the clock, it was going on 3:00am so everyone should be sound asleep, with that thought in mind he reached for a knife, fork and rope.

Only to put the knife and fork back for another time, tonight he wasn't feeling all that sadistic, which honestly scared Bill, pushing that thought out of his mind he returned to Dippers room, seeing Dipper still asleep he got to work, carefully tying his wrists above his head so not to prematurely wake Dipper.

once he was finished he looked at his work, ' I must admit, you look nice bound up like that ' he thought as he climbed over the other male, placing himself down on the others hips softly.

the boy under him stirred, his eyes fluttering open, Bill ground his hips with the others, waking Dipper up completely " w-wha-Bill what the hell- " Dipper tried to push Bill off of him, shocked to find his hands tied up.

" Hey pine tree " Bill said in a low voice, grinning " miss me? "

Dipper yelled in a hushed tone " what the hell are you doing?! You know, there's a thing we humans call BOUNDARIES. Get off "

" Aww, come on Pine tree, what fun are boundaries if you can't even break them!? " Bill said, leaning down to speak in the others ear, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

Dipper was about to speak again before Bill ground his hips to Dippers again, making the younger moan instead.

" I can help get rid of your stress, I can make you feel good, just relax " the demon said, moving down to kiss Dipper, he didn't let it get too passionate though, as he planted nips and kisses down his neck, only stopping to pull the others shirt up, making his way down to his naval, then to the hem if his pants.

Bill looked up, asking permission, Dipper hesitatingly nodded and covered his face with his arm, to embarrassed to look the other in the eye.

Bill bit Dippers stomach, electing a surprised yelp, he grinned and pulled Dippers pants lower, reviling a semi hard on, he began to palm Dipper, looking up " Its no fun if you don't watch " he said huskily, Dipper reluctantly removed his arm, glancing down at Bill " better " the demon said as he brought his attention back to pleasing the other.

Bill hooked his fingers in Dippers boxers, pulling them down, once down he gave a teasing pump to Dipper, making him whimper and push his hips up for more friction.

" Ah- hah..moore.." Dipper whined, Bill smirked and let go, soon replacing his hand with a warm tongue, he started from the head, licking all the way down to the base and back again.

Dipper tried to grip the demons hair but was stopped by the rope, he moaned again, this time a bit louder pushed his hips up, encouraging Bill.

The demon soon took some of Dipper in, moving a hand up to play with a nipple, another moan from the other and Bill started to bob his head, making sure to put his tongue to use also, he licked the shaft as he slid up and down, Dipper bit his lip stifling moans, he whimpered and arched his back, his breathing became harsh and he met Bill half way with his hips.

" Haah Bill I'm- ahh close " he said shakily, panting harder.

Bill growled in approval as he picked up the pace, tasting pre cum, a more frantic buck from Dipper and he knew he was about to finish, that is, if he let him.

Deciding he would treat Pine tree he gave him one more good pump and he tasted salty-sweet liquid fill his mouth, " ah- ahhfuuu- Bill yees..mmm.. " he he rode out his climax and flopped on his bed panting.

Bill rested his jaw in his hand, after you cleaned his face up " apology accepted? "

" for..what?.." Dipper replied through harsh breaths.

" For what I said the other day...ether way you'll have to accept, but this option keeps you looking cute " he flashed a grin at Dipper.

said boy breathlessly laughed, " ..yeah, apology accepted. "


End file.
